


Let's Be Idiots Together

by alakay



Category: Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Getting Together, IDEK uhh, Love Confessions, M/M, ok skip and priv are in it for like 2 secs but i figured i might as well add em, shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alakay/pseuds/alakay
Summary: Marty is overwhelmingly relieved to see that Alex is safe after successfully taking out the dam, and it brings about some feelings the two never truly realised they had.





	Let's Be Idiots Together

Barry Manilow’s Copacabana echoed throughout the plane as Marty watched his best friend and his best friend’s father collide with the dam that had been stopping the water from flowing to the reserve. The water rushed back to the reserve at full speed as the dam fell apart. The zebra clinged to the edge of the plane, staring down at the water and searching for any sign that Alex was okay. His heart began to sink as he struggled to see his best friend amongst the rushing water, and his breathing began to grow shallow and heavy as he feared the worst.

“Skipper!” Marty yelled, looking at the leader of the penguins, concern written on his face. “Turn this plane around! We gotta go back to the reserve!”

Skipper looked at Marty and gave him a firm nod. “Full speed ahead, boys!” He told his team of monkeys. The plane span around and Marty held on to one of the metal rods within the plane, not taking his eyes of the water beneath him, hoping that Alex and his father would show their faces any second.

———————

The sun had risen in Africa after one of the scariest nights of his life, and Alex safely back on the reserve with his parents. Florrie was gushing over him, trying to ensure that he was okay and that he hadn’t been hurt, to which he had laughed and reassured her that he was fine, and Zuba hadn’t stopped beaming with pride at his son since they had came back to the reserve. The crowd of animals that had surrounded them had retreated into the watering hole to celebrate having their water back, and a few had stayed behind to congratulate Alex on finally being welcomed into the pride. 

The sound of countless monkeys suddenly came from above them, as well as a strong gust of wind from the plane’s flapping wings. Alex, Florrie and Zuba shielded their eyes from the dust that the breeze had brought with it. Another animal came over to congratulate Alex on saving the day, and he turned around to talk to them as the praise he was receiving made him momentarily forget about the plane up ahead.

The plane landed not too far from the watering hole and Marty immediately jumped out. He looked around worriedly for a moment before his eyes landed on his best friend, who was safe and sound, talking to one of the animals at the watering hole, and he smiled to himself with relief.

“I think someone is looking for you, Alakay.” Florrie said with a smile, placing her paw on Alex’s shoulder. Alex turned to looked at his mother, and she pointed in Marty’s direction. The lion felt his heart speed up slightly at the sight of his best friend, and he smiled from ear to ear. He looked at his dad, who gave him a slightly-too-harsh pat on the back.

“Go on! Don’t keep the boy waitin’!” Zuba bellowed with a laugh, moving to stand before Florrie as he slipped his arm around her waist. Alex quickly grabbed both of his parents in a tight embrace, before he turned around and began running in Marty’s direction. Zuba and Florrie shared a somewhat knowing look with each other, before turning around to enjoy the water that had just flowed back to the reserve.

As soon as Marty saw Alex running towards him, he started running towards Alex, too. As he was running, he jumped up to just two legs, his arms wide open for the lion to run into. Soon enough, Alex had thrown himself into Marty’s arms and Marty hugged him tightly. Alex wrapped his arms around Marty’s neck, slightly nuzzling him.

“One day, you’re gonna give me a heart attack. D’you know that?” The zebra said with a laugh, his arms still wrapped tightly around his beloved friend. Alex laughed, too, and let go of Marty to look at his face.

“Well, you always wanted a little more adventure in your life, didn’t you?” He grinned, looking up at his best friend’s face.

Marty shook his head and chuckled. “I wanted adventure! Not near-death experiences!” 

The two of them laughed, their arms still placed loosely around each other. They then stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, and Alex noticed that Marty appeared to be tearing up.

“W-what’s wrong?” Alex stammered, suddenly full of concern for his friend. “This isn’t about when I was a total ass and mistook that other zebra for you, right? Because if it is please just tell me what I can do to make it up to you—“

“You’re fine, blabbermouth.” Marty grinned, before sniffing and wiping his eyes. “I’m just… so glad you’re okay.”

The zebra pulled the lion in for another hug, and Alex felt his heart ache slightly as he realised how concerned his best friend had been for him. He nuzzled into the zebra’s neck with a smile, holding him tightly.

“Of course I’m okay.” Alex said, still hugging his friend. “I mean, somebody had to save the day, right?” He grinned, finally pulling away to look at Marty again. Marty rolled his eyes and smiled.

“You sure love playin’ the hero, don’t you, pal?” The zebra questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh, it’s the role I was born to play!” Alex winked with a smile, making Marty laugh lightly.

“And what’s my role, huh?” He asked, expecting Alex to say his ‘sidekick’, but suddenly, as Alex began to feel exceedingly confident in himself, he dipped Marty, his hands firmly around the zebra’s waist. Marty let out a yelp of surprise, and he looked up at Alex with a confused look on his face.

“I always thought your role was pretty obvious, Marty.” The lion said, leaning closer to Marty’s face. “You’re clearly the hero’s best friend who becomes the hero’s love interest at the end of the movie.”

Marty blinked a few times and then let out a laugh, his hooves holding onto Alex’s arms as the lion was dipping him. “The hero’s love interest, huh? You sure about that, Ally-Al?” Marty questioned, his eyes staring into Alex’s.

“Absolutely.” The lion stated confidently. Their faces were but a few inches apart at this point, and the two of them both felt an excessive amount of butterflies in their stomachs.

“Then why don’t you put your money where your mouth is?” Marty smirked.

Alex let out a small giggle as he leaned down and kissed Marty on his lips, his hand moving to hold the back of the zebra’s head as he did so. Marty reciprocated by wrapping his arms around the lion’s neck, bringing him closer. The two smiled against each other’s mouths as they kissed, which ultimately led to them cracking up and bursting into a fit of laughter. 

Alex pulled Marty up as they laughed, and they rested their foreheads together, arms wrapped around each other. 

“Oh, great. So not only are the neurotic giraffe and bossy hippo in love—the psychotic lion and our monochromatic friend are dating, now, too?” Skipper announced with a grin as the penguins came walking over with Melman and Gloria, who were looking at Alex and Marty with raised eyebrows and wide grins. Alex looked at Melman with wide eyes, and let out a somewhat shocked laugh.

“No way! You finally told her?!” The lion exclaimed with a wide smile, and Melman looked sheepishly down at Gloria, who kissed his cheek.

“It took him long enough!” The hippo replied, to which Alex let out an exhausted sigh.

“Trust me. We know.” He said, looking up at Marty who agreed with a nod and raised eyebrows.

“It looks like you told a certain someone a certain something, too.” Melman grinned, looking between Alex and Marty. “Totally didn’t see that coming, by the way.” He added sarcastically. Alex looked at Marty and Marty looked back down at him, smiling.

“What can I say? He’s one in a million.” Alex stated, winking at Marty, who grinned back at him.

Marty rested his arm around Alex’s shoulders and Alex held onto Marty’s hoof as he did so. Gloria leaned into Melman, who put his arm around her waist. They began to walk to the watering hole when the four zoosters heard a wistful sigh coming from below them, and they saw Private looking at them with a dreamy smile on his face, his flippers clasped together as he stared.

“I love a happy ending.” The penguin sighed, wiping his teary eyes. 

With all the romance in the air, Skipper suddenly felt a warm, fuzzy feeling rise in his small chest, and he dipped his Hula Girl who he was holding in his arms.

“What do y’say, dollface? Should we finally jump the gun and tie the knot?” Skipper asked her, caressing her face lightly with his flipper. The zoosters all shared somewhat questioning looks with each other.

“Does… does he know she’s… a doll, or…?” Gloria murmured to Melman, who was looking down at Skipper and his Hula Girl with a furrowed brow.

Rico leaned over and flicked the doll’s head so she bobbed it up and down, and Skipper kissed her happily.

“We’ll be married and outta this dump before the day is out!” He exclaimed excitedly, spinning her around.

The zoosters all looked at each other and shook their heads with sighs and smiles, and they made their way back over to the watering hole as the penguins made their way back to the plane to talk about the wedding they had to start planning immediarely. They walked over to Florrie and Zuba, and Florrie smiled as she saw Alex arm in arm with Marty.

“I just realised you guys haven’t really been properly introduced to my boyfriend, Marty.” Alex smiled, gesturing a hand towards the zebra. Marty looked down at Alex in surprise as he called him his boyfriend, and he smiled warmly. Florrie and Zuba looked at each other and then looked at Marty.

“A zebra, hm?” Zuba questioned, raising an eyebrow to Marty. Marty suddenly felt fear strike through him as Zuba looked him up and down, and he glanced down at Alex, who suddenly looked quite concerned himself.

“Dad, I know it might seem weird, but… we’ve been with each other through everything, and—“ 

“I just have one thing to say.” Zuba interrupted, his voice stern and a frown across his face. He took one step closer to Marty, and the zebra gulped. 

A few moments of silence passed by, and then Zuba let out a loud laugh before he grabbed Marty’s hoof, shaking it with his strong hands and then grabbing Marty’s neck and rubbing his head. Alex looked at Florrie and sighed with relief, and Florrie wrapped her arms around her son in a tight embrace. 

“Your happiness is all that matters to us, Alakay.” She smiled, holding her son’s face in her hands. Alex felt his eyes welling up with tears, and Florrie kissed his forehead gently, before stepping back and beaming at her son proudly.

“Welcome to the pride, son!” Zuba told Marty after finally letting go of him. Marty let out a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, looking back down at Alex. Florrie and Zuba had turned around to talk to the other animals that were around the watering hole, and Marty held Alex’s hands in his, smiling.

“You and me, then, huh?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “For real?”

Alex nodded. “For real. Forever. I mean, if you’ll have me. Even though I’m… admittedly an idiot sometimes.” He said with a slight shrug of his shoulders and a small chuckle.

“You’re good, Ally-Al. I’m an idiot, sometimes, too.” He grinned. “How d’you think we ended up here in the first place?”

“Hm… okay, true. Not one of your top ten best moments.” Alex laughed, causing Marty to laugh, too. He then looked up into Marty’s eyes and caressed his face lightly with his hand. “So let’s be idiots together, huh?” 

Marty let out a deep breath and smiled. “Forever.” 

The zebra leaned down to kiss the lion gently, and Alex wrapped his arms around Marty’s neck, standing on the tips of his toes as he reciprocated the kiss. Suddenly, he felt Marty wrap an arm underneath his legs, and the zebra lifted the lion up into his arms. Alex parted from the kiss and raised an eyebrow at Marty, a questioning look on his face. 

Marty began running at full speed towards the watering hole while laughing, and Alex let out a yell, clinging onto Marty. They dived right into the water, which was deeper than Alex had expected it to be, and he held onto Marty tightly.

“You know I can’t swim, Marty!” The lion exclaimed, looking at the zebra as he tightened his grip on him.

“I know.” Marty said blatantly, grinning. “But you know I’m never letting you go. So you’ve got nothin’ to worry about.”

Alex rolled his eyes and shook his head before leaning his forehead against Marty’s with a smile. 

“I… I love you.” He said, somewhat nervous about saying that for the first time—of course, he had told his best friend that he had loved him before, on a few occasions, but not in the way that he meant it now.

“I love you, Ally-Al.” The zebra replied, almost without missing a beat, before kissing Alex once more. They parted after a moment, and Marty smirked at Alex. He splashed water into the lion’s face, which led to Alex gasping and splashing Marty back with ten times more force than what he had used to splash him with.

“Hey, save some water for the rest of us!” Gloria said, swimming over to the two of them with a grin.

“Oh, you want some, too, Glo?” Marty asked, looking over at Gloria and raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t even think about it, Stripes.” The hippo said, pointing a finger at Marty.

Melman then sneakily swam up behind Gloria and splashed her with water himself. Gloria turned around and raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend, who was grinning down at her.

“So you wanna play dirty, huh?” She asked before grinning at grabbing Melman’s hooves, spinning him around in the water. Melman let out a laugh and then brought Gloria close to him, hugging her tightly. 

Alex and Marty watched the couple with a smile before looking back at each other. They nuzzled into each other while floating casually in the water, Marty’s arms tightly wrapped around Alex’s waist so as to not let him go. They had finally realised that what they wanted wasn’t to go back to New York, or to continue searching for a home—because they both now knew where they belonged. It was with each other, as well as with Melman and Gloria. 

They were each other’s home. They were finally where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK I've had this idea in mind for a little while now. This would ideally take place in between when Alex and Zuba come back to the reserve after taking out the dam and when Skipper marries Lola. It's basically what I imagine happened. They be officially dating at the end of Mada2. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
